Prom
by supershu-chan
Summary: The best prom Shuichi's ever been to. [HiroShu fluff]


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, and I never will. Stop rubbing it in.

**Prom.**

Nakano Hiroshi was on top of the world.

There was a noticeable spring in his step as he sauntered down the high school hallways that he knew and loved, a definite glimmer in his eye, an undeniable smirk gracing his lips.

He'd asked Suzuki Takako, not only the most popular but hands-down the most beautiful girl in school, to the junior prom. He'd been terrified beyond all reason, of course. He was a good foot or so taller than her, but any girl who exuded that kind of confidence had to be infinitely intimidating. But she had, indeed, accepted his invitation.

Yes, that's right, Nakano Hiroshi was the happiest high school junior in all of Japan at that very moment, and no one, _no one_, could bring him down.

Oh.

Except maybe him.

"Hey, Shu, what's up?" Hiro asked his best friend, the short, adorably scrawny teen whose haphazardly-dyed strawberry-pink hair seemed considerably duller, due to his sorrow. He looked absolutely crushed. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or two."

Shuichi looked up at Hiro with big, imploring violet eyes. He blinked a few times, then dropped his head. Hiro watched the small boy's shoulders quiver.

"He...he turned me down," Shuichi said softly, looking up at Hiro and wiping his eyes with his fist.

"Who did?" Hiro asked, genuinely perplexed. Shuichi always assumed Hiro knew exactly what he was talking about, on account of how they'd been best friends forever. Hiro didn't have the heart to tell him that telepathy did not come along with the trust and loyalty gained after years of good friendship.

"Nnnn...Naoto-kun," Shuichi whimpered.

Oh, him. The guy who Shuichi'd been crushing on for quite a while. So, Hiro's sweet little friend had finally worked up the courage to even talk to the guy, and he turned him down, just like that? Now, Hiro understood that Naoto probably didn't like guys, but even so...

That bastard.

Hiro would _get _him.

He let Shuichi cry into his tee-shirt. Hiro was sure by now that every shirt he owned had been cried on by Shu at least once. He didn't mind, though. Shuichi was the spontaneous, impulsive one, diving headfirst into crushes, and everything else, and Hiro was the one who dragged him back to shore and dried his tears, holding several impromptu sleepovers, complete with Pocky and Nittle Grasper video marathons.

The truth was, Hiro would do anything for Shuichi.

Especially if "anything" included punching the crap out of Kawakami Naoto.

Hiro put his own happiness aside for a while, as he always did, and held Shuichi, completely unfazed that his shirt was getting soaked, and that it was happening in the middle of the school hallway.

He assumed he would be making a stop at the convenience store on the way home, to pick up Pocky and Kleenex.

-

There were probably several girls who wouldn't mind going to the prom with Shuichi. In fact, Hiro was positive, there would be some who would _love_ to go with him. Shu was the best dancer he knew, and Hiro couldn't think of anyone more fun to attend anything with.

But Shuichi just didn't know how to interact with girls, at all. Most girls just saw him as Hiro's pink-haired, hyperactive best friend. Shu didn't mind. Or rather, he didn't notice.

And he'd cheerfully informed Hiro the next morning, after yet another tearful Grasper-a-thon, that he would most certainly be attending their junior prom, even if he would be attending alone. Shuichi wouldn't miss any event that included music, dancing, and dressing funkier than usual.

And for that, Hiro was very glad. He didn't want to share his special date without his gay best friend tagging along.

No matter how weird that sounded.

-

Slowly but surely, the night of the junior prom approached. Hiro was, to put it mildly, ecstatic. People who shared classes with him could swear they heard him humming the Wedding March all day. They decided not to ask.

But all their questions were answered, as Nakano Hiroshi strode into the school gym, which had been cheaply decorated with pink balloons and streamers, and some crappy flashlights that were supposed to look cool, but none of that mattered, because on his arm he had the gorgeous Suzuki Takako, dressed in a stunning baby blue gown, complete with a corsage that Hiro had picked out, and even pinned on, himself.

He was very, very proud.

Shuichi was looking fabulous, as Hiro had expected. He wore a silver silk shirt and purple dress pants, rolled up to his knees so that he could show off his dancing expertise more comfortably, and a loosely-tied purple bow tie hung around his neck. He topped it off with a purple top hat. Hiro wondered where in the world Shuichi found these kinds of clothes. He'd have to ask him.

Shuichi rose his eyebrows suggestively, nudging his best friend. Hiro playfully swatted the boy away, and Shu pranced onto the dance floor, leaving him alone with Takako.

Who was already looking immensely bored.

Hiro gulped.

"So, um...wanna dance?" Ooh, did his voice just crack? Hiro hoped to Kami-sama his voice didn't just crack. Was it hot in there?

"Sure," Takako said, giving him a small, bored smile. But a smile, nonetheless.

Hiro floated through the few dances he shared with her, cherishing every moment he had with the beautiful, ravishing, wonderful Takako. He pretended not to notice that she looked like she'd rather be getting her toe fungus scraped off.

Hiro shook his head. These were not good thoughts. They were, in fact, utterly disgusting.

He craned his neck, scanning the sweaty, extravagantly-dressed crowd. His eyes finally fell upon the bobbing pink head of a certain Shindou Shuichi, jumping up and down excitedly, right in front of the deejay. Hiro smiled to himself, slightly captivated by his little friend's enthusiasm. Even the tiniest things made Shuichi happy. Hiro laughed, remembering just last week, when Shuichi found a ladybug on the sidewalk on their way home from school, then proceeded to pick up the little insect and give it a ride home on his pinky, whistling one of his favorite songs at the time.

Looking down at his date, Hiro realized that she was most definitely not there. The opening chords of "Be There", Shuichi's favorite Nittle Grasper ballad, blasted through the speakers. Hiro spun around slowly on his heel, looking for Takako. Finally, it had come, his chance for a slow dance with the one and only Suzuki Takako!

And she was. Not. Here.

Out of the corner of his eye, he found her, right smack dab in the middle of the dance floor, a beatific smile adorning her perfect features, as she slow danced with none other than Kawakami Naoto.

That _bastard._

Hiro would _get _him.

He attempted storming out of the gym, shoving several blissful dancing couples out of the way with such force that he actually knocked one over, his mind entertaining thoughts of violent means of destroying public property.

Until he bumped into a short, scrawny kid who had been absent-mindedly wandering the gym. Hiro was about to push the boy into a wall, till he realized that this was _his_ short, scrawny kid, and he looked about as ready to cry as Hiro was.

"I love this song," Shuichi said, looking up into Hiro's blue eyes, trying to ignore the anger flashing behind them.

"I know," Hiro said softly, taking Shuichi into his arms without thinking about it at all. He needed Shuichi. Shuichi needed him. It was the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

"May I have this dance?" Hiro asked, smiling down at his little pink-haired friend, the thoughts of Takako and vandalism slowly escaping his mind.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro, his amethyst eyes shining. "But...but I'm..."

"I know," Hiro repeated, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

Sniffling, Shuichi buried his face into Hiro's shirt, another one to add to Hiro's list of Shirts Cried On By Shuichi. They swayed to the music together, in perfect time, and perfect happiness.

"This is the best prom I've ever been to," Shuichi sighed, beaming up at Hiro.

Chuckling, Hiro reminded him, "This is the only prom you've ever been to."

Shuichi giggled, feeling his face turn a bright shade of pink. "Well, if I had been to any other proms, this one would be the best one."

Hiro made a "Hm" noise in the back of his throat. Shuichi could spout off the most cliché lines a Hallmark employee could think up, and yet, when he said them, they weren't cheesy at all. They were just what Hiro needed.

"Anything for you, Shu."

He rested his chin on Shuichi's pink head, closing his eyes and taking in the sweet scent of strawberries.

Nakano Hiroshi was on top of the world.

-

A/N: Wow. Was that cheesy enough for you? -dodges flying tomatoes- This story's been floating around in my head for the past few days, as I've been facing the three-headed monster otherwise known as editing 'Shatter'. I'm a huge fan of fluff, and of the Hiro and Shuichi relationship, whether they're friends or something more. So this was much fun for me to write. I'm sure it's not very good but...I like it anyway.

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you so please. :D


End file.
